


a nice noona romance

by Yahong



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, it's not even burn for the first part it's just slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahong/pseuds/Yahong
Summary: You meet Jongho of Ateez at the gym when your friend nearly hits on him at the gym before realizing how old he is. She’s not interested in younger men. You aren’t either. …Are you?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. one

“Y/N!”

You look around to see your friend Yeona rushing across the gym floor toward you. “Hey, Yeona. No more clients for today?”

“This bike’s free, right?” Without waiting for your reply, she hops onto the stationary bike next to you and starts pedalling.

“Yeah.” Bemused, you watch her quickly accelerate to a pace double yours. “What’s wrong?” She hasn’t even taken off the jacket that identifies her as a personal trainer at the gym, which she usually does as soon as she’s done with clients.

Instead of answering, Yeona glances over her shoulder in the direction she came. Naturally, you look as well, which makes her hiss, “No, don’t look!”

“What is it?” Your curiosity’s growing. “Did you run into your former boss or something? Or—don’t tell me, another client asked you out on a date.”

“Worse.” She pauses, then backtracks: “Actually, no, not worse. At least I didn’t lose a client this time. My paycheque is safe.”

You laugh. “Good. Money is important.”

“Yes,” she agrees, and finally slows her ridiculous pace to sit up straight and work her jacket off. “Okay, now that I’m thinking it over, it wasn’t so bad.”

“What happened?”

“I almost hit on a teenager.”

You stop pedalling. “You _what_??”

“Not so loud!” Yeona takes another fleeting look over her shoulder. “I think he’s still here.”

“Seriously?” You’re caught between surprise and hilarity. Usually, Yeona’s the one who gets hit on; her face and personality are both so lovely that she attracts people without even trying. But you can count on one hand the number of times she’s actively pursued someone else. “Give me the details, come on.”

She gives a disgruntled half-sigh, half-groan. “I was wrapping up with my last client when someone came over to use the power rack next to us. Turns out he knew my client, so they spent some time catching up. As I was about to leave, the new guy started loading up the bar, and—”

“And he started deadlifting your body weight, just like that?” you guess, starting to grin.

“Not exactly. You should warm up before you work out, you know,” Yeona scolds.

“Right, so after he warmed up, on went the 50kg plates.”

“He was barely taller than me and he didn’t look that beefy, so when I saw those weights—”

“You went, ‘be still, my beating heart!’”

“Shush!” Yeona sends you a stern glare that doesn’t diminish your grin one bit. “What I’m saying is, he didn’t have the typical gym rat profile, so I was surprised, and interested. That’s it.”

“Okay, okay. So you spoke to him?”

“I asked him how long he’d been lifting, you know, typical gym small talk. And he said—” Yeona winces and leans toward you, lowering her voice. “—he said he picked it up during his last year of high school… _two years ago_.”

You blink, then burst into laughter. “Yeona, that makes him at least twenty. Twenty is not a teenager.”

“That’s barely legal! Don’t laugh so loudly!”

You try to stifle your chuckles. “Was he good-looking, at least?”

“Ugh, I don’t even know. My judgement’s clearly off if I can’t tell a twenty-year-old when I see one.”

“Point him out to me.”

“No way. That’d totally negate the point of me running over here to you.”

You promptly stop pedalling and twist in your seat, craning your neck to get a view of the weights area. It’s pretty quiet on a Saturday evening, and right away you spot the one person who’s currently using a power rack.

“Yah, stop it!” Yeona whisper-yells.

Ignoring her, you squint harder. He’s wearing some name-brand tracksuit and a baseball cap low on his face; it’s hard to tell what he looks like… until he starts his next rep. Up tilts his face, and you get a good look.

You whip back around.

“Hey, Yeona.”

“What?”

“That’s a K-pop idol.”

“ _What?_ Are you sure?” She nearly turns to look as well, but manages to stop herself. “Which group? Do I know them? Damn, why are K-pop idols so young these days?”

“I’m like 99% sure that’s Choi Jongho, from Ateez. If it helps, he’s the maknae.”

“Oh, that group with the smoking-hot clean freak? Wait, no, that’s Monsta X. I can’t keep all these English names straight.”

You smother a chuckle. “Both those groups have smoking-hot clean freaks, actually. And don’t worry, ‘Ateez’ isn’t really English.”

“Eh?? Well, it’s definitely not Korean.” This time Yeona does turn to look again. “That actually makes me feel better, though. He probably thought I was just a fan, instead of a creepy old cougar.”

“Plus, now you can say you’ve met a K-pop idol.”

“Ah, yes, my goal in life,” she says dryly, making you laugh; you know how jaded she is about the K-pop industry. But she listens to the song recommendations you send her anyway—one of the many things you appreciate about her.

“It makes a great story, at least. ‘That time I accidentally flirted with a K-pop idol’...”

“More like ‘That time I flirted with someone ten years younger than me like a gross old man’.”

“Hey, gross old men do it on purpose. You did it by accident.”

“True,” Yeona concedes with a chuckle. “All right, whatever, let’s forget it. Come on, I’ll race you.”

“We’re on stationary bikes! There’s no racing.”

“First one to 10 kilometres?”

“You’re a literal gym trainer! This is unfair!”

*

Next Saturday evening, you arrive a bit later than usual to see Yeona already out of her trainer jacket and lifting dumbbells in the free weights area while scowling at herself in the mirror.

“Yeona?” You head straight for her. “What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, Y/N.” She scowls through one more rep, then lowers the dumbbells with a sigh. “I think I lost another client today.”

“What? Who? What happened?” You take the dumbbells from her hands and follow her as she folds herself down to the mat gracefully into a cross-legged sit.

“It’s the client who was friends with that idol from last week, you remember?” Yeona grimaces. “During our session today he was asking me questions about my convo with the twenty-year-old.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” You furrow your brow. “I thought you only talked to Jongho for a short while.”

“I did! But my client was all like, ‘Did you know Jongho was an idol? What did you talk about? Jongho said he’s going to come back to this gym, did you ask him to come back?’ It’s like he thinks I’m a sasaeng fan.”

Literally as she speaks, you notice a familiar ball-cap-and-tracksuit ensemble enter the free weights area behind her. It looks like Jongho has, in fact, come back to the gym.

“...Hmm.” You keep half an eye on him as you ask Yeona, “How did the conversation end? What makes you think he’s not going to continue training with you?”

“Well, when I told him I barely said anything to the idol guy, he really didn’t seem to believe me. He ended the session early.” Yeona slumps a little. “I feel bad, but at the same time I don’t think I did anything wrong.”

“You didn’t,” you tell her firmly. “Your client’s totally misunderstanding here.”

“Even if that’s true, it’s not like I can say that to his face. He might get offended and quit training with me anyway.”

Looking at Yeona’s despondent expression, your mind starts to work. “What’s your client’s name?”

“First name’s Suhyeok. Why?”

“Just wondering.” And gathering information. “You do still have next week’s sessions with him booked, right?”

“Yeah, but who knows if he’ll keep it.”

“Okay. Then I think you can wait to see if he brings it up again next week, and if he does, ask him more directly what his concerns are regarding Jongho,” you suggest. “And in the meantime, try not to worry about it. This is definitely his problem, not yours.”

Yeona lets out another small sigh, but musters up a smile. “Thanks, Y/N-ah. I appreciate it. Ah, I feel like I’m always making you listen to my problems.”

“Oh please, not at all,” you reassure her. “You know I like to hear about your interesting life.”

She laughs a little. “I’m glad, then.”

“At least you can head home early for once, right?” You smile.

“Yeah, I think I will,” she agrees. “Sorry for not keeping you company.”

“My legs are more than happy to take a break today,” you joke, and see her off to the staff room.

Now. Time for action.

You make sure Yeona’s fully out of sight before relocating Jongho. He’s back at the rack, powering through deadlift sets with the occasional pause to add plates. After checking that no one’s in earshot, you make your move.

Jongho looks up at your approach, face glowing with exertion. He sets the bar down, and his wary eyes track your footsteps until you stop a distance away.

“Excuse me,” you say politely. “Do you have a moment?”

“Yes,” he replies, tone just as neutral. “Can I help you?”

“I was wondering: do you happen to know Suhyeok-ssi? He’s a regular here.”

Slight surprise disrupts his wariness. “Er, yes.”

“Great.” You give a small smile. “He’s a client of a trainer here, Lee Yeona-seonsaengnim. He was asking her a few questions about you, and I think he’s concerned about your privacy being respected here at the gym, as you’re an idol.”

His eyebrows lift. “...I see.” He sounds uncertain.

You forge on: “Can I ask whether Yeona or anyone else has disrupted or bothered you at this gym?”

“No,” he says, tone lilting up almost like a question. “Not at all.”

“Great,” you repeat, widening your smile. “Then could you convey that to Suhyeok-ssi yourself? I think that should clear up his concerns around your interactions here.”

“Uh. Sure, yes.”

“Glad to hear. Thank you.” You bow. “Then, I’ll be going first.”

“Ah, yes.” He doesn’t move, just stands there and watches you as you retreat a few steps, then turn your back and head for the cardio machines.

*

For the rest of the week, you’re not sure if you did the right thing. Would it be possible that Yeona’s client might freak out even more if Jongho told him about a stranger approaching him at the gym?

The next time you visit the gym, you automatically scan the gym floor as you enter to see if Yeona’s working today. You almost miss her, because she’s not on the floor—she’s at the front desk with her client Suhyeok, standing and talking. And from what you can tell, they’re both smiling.

Relieved, you set up for your own workout, keeping an eye on the front. Suhyeok leaves after a few more minutes, and Yeona stays at the desk, still smiling into the air.

You hop off the elliptical machine and beeline over to her. “Yeona!”

“Ah!” She jumps. “You scared me.”

“Sorry! It’s just that I saw Suhyeok—is everything okay? What did he say to you this time?”

“Oh.” Yeona ducks her head, an unfamiliar gesture from her. “He… uh, I don’t know how to say this.”

“He didn’t quit as your client, at least, right?”

“Well, kind of.”

“What???”

“He… told me he never really wanted a personal trainer, but he signed up for sessions because he was interested in me.” Her smile turns sheepish. “And now he wants to stop being my client so he can ask me out.”

“Oh my God. And you said yes?”

“Uh, yeah, I said yes.” She ducks her head again, but you can see her smile clear as day.

“Ahhh, Yeona!” You cheer and pounce on her with a hug. “Finally, you’ve chosen love over money!”

“Yah!” Laughing, she returns the hug. “Ugh, do you think this is a bad idea?”

“ _No_ ,” you say firmly. “Not if you’re happy.”

“Thank you.” She gives you a heartfelt squeeze.

“Okay, now tell me exactly how this all went down,” you say as you pull back. “How did he end up confessing?”

“Honestly, I was worried throughout our session because he was quieter than usual. But then he stopped at the front desk as he was leaving and then just… said it.” She laughs. “Man, was I surprised.”

“But happy,” you say. “Right?”

“Yeah, I think I’m interested,” she says, almost like a confession, and you know it kind of is—it takes someone special to interest her, that’s just the person she is.

“Oh my God, I’m so happy for you.” You can’t suppress a little hop of glee. “This is like a romance novel, straight-up.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” she says, chuckling.

“Please, I’m already maxed out on endorphins and I haven’t even worked out yet.” You give another hop on the spot. “Come on, you can give me all the details while we’re on the bikes.”

“All right, all right, but there aren’t that many.”

“That’s what you always say every time someone asks you out, and you’re always wrong, you know.”

She’s wrong this time too, of course. Turns out Suhyeok was actually jealous—jealous!—of Yeona’s passing interest in a twenty-year-old idol’s 100kg deadlift, which was why he bombarded her with questions, and why he decided to confess. As Yeona describes her sheer bafflement at his jealousy, you laugh so much you nearly slip off the seat of your bike.

“There’s something else I’m confused about, too,” she notes. “I feel like Suhyeok thinks I spoke to Jongho about how he interrogated me, because he said Jongho told him that he hadn’t been bothered at the gym. But I didn’t, so why would Jongho tell him that?”

Uh-oh. You can’t decide whether to reveal your meddling or not. “Maybe it was an unexpected change for him,” you suggest quickly. “Going to a gym without being bothered, I mean.”

“Maybe.” She frowns, but you keep your expression innocuous, and she lets it go.

You change the subject: “By the way, do you know how old Suhyeok is? If he’s friends with Jongho…”

“I know he’s finished college and has a job, so that makes him at least…”

“Twenty-two?”

“Oh my God, that’s so young,” she moans, making you laugh. “Maybe I need to rethink my interest.”

“Come on, there’s nothing wrong with a nice noona romance.”

“Are you kidding me, literally everything goes wrong in dramas with noona romances.”

“Well, good thing this is your real life, then!”

*

When you see Jongho at the gym next Saturday, you’re feeling generous enough to give him a friendly smile. He looks taken aback, and you realize he probably doesn’t remember who you are. Oh, well, whatever; he doesn’t need to. He’s done his part in launching Yeona and Suhyeok’s relationship.

The two of them have started working out together again, now as dates instead of training sessions, and you’re happy to give them space. Without a workout buddy, though, cardio machines are drop-dead boring alone, so you decide that now’s the time to try tackling one of your weaker areas: resistance training.

You set up in a corner amidst the weight machines, surrounded by mirrors and buff men. After going through a few quick stretches, you seat yourself at a lat pulldown machine, set a beginning weight and start your set.

…Okay, weight machines are pretty boring alone, too.

When your phone buzzes in your pocket, you gladly release the bar to check who’s texting you.

Yeona: _I’m coming today!! Sorry I haven’t been around_

You: _please girl no worries at all, spend time with your boo!_

Yeona: _I know you don’t like doing cardio alone :c_

You: _that’s why I’m doing weights today~_

Yeona: _oooh look at you branching out_

You: _(tbh they’re kinda boring too)_

Yeona: 😂 _I mean you know I don’t disagree_

“Excuse me.”

You look up from your phone, still grinning to yourself, to see a man standing in front of you with his hands on his hips.

“Ah, yes?” You straighten.

“Are you done using the lat pulldown?”

You blink. “I’m not done, actually.”

“Oh. Looked like it, with you on your phone.” He juts his chin out. “You know you can text elsewhere, right?”

Seriously? He’s getting on your case for one minute of texting? There’s almost nobody else on the machines around you; it wouldn’t kill him to wait a few minutes while using something else.

You narrow your eyes at the guy. “You know what, go ahead.” You put your phone away and stand up. You’re not interested in dealing with assholes today.

The guy steps in your way, making you stop in your tracks. “Are you going to clean it before you leave?” he demands.

You nearly roll your eyes. “Yes, I’m going to clean it.” Sidestepping him and his aggressive stance, you head to the cleaning station to grab some paper towels and cleaning spray.

When you turn around, there’s Jongho watching you from a nearby machine.

Your eyes meet. He twitches, almost a flinch. Uh, okay. You turn your back on him and return to your machine.

The obnoxious guy’s nowhere to be seen now, to your surprise; you figured he would’ve stuck around to make sure you cleaned every inch to his satisfaction. You wipe down your machine, toss the paper towels and head back to the cleaning station to return the spray bottle, avoiding looking in Jongho’s direction.

Your phone goes off just then, and you pull it out again.

Yeona: _I’m here! Where are you?_

Instantly smiling, you look up and scan the gym floor.

There she is, looking adorably short next to Suhyeok by the front desk. She’s looking at her phone, so you text her back: _Weights! Look up!_

She does so, and you beam and wave. Her face lights up; after a quick few words to Suhyeok, she leaves him to hurry toward you.

You meet her halfway with a hug. “Ah, look at you, all glowing and happy. I leave you alone with a boy for a week and this is how you change?”

“I missed you too,” she laughs. “How were the weights?”

“Ugh, I barely got one set in before some guy chased me off because I spent too long texting you.”

“What?? Rude.” She shakes her head. “Well, I’m here now, so any gym dudebros have to deal with me.”

You chuckle. “It’s fine, really. I’m more disappointed by the fact that weight machines are just as boring alone as cardio machines.”

“Right, so I _might_ have something for you that could make things a bit more exciting.” Yeona brightens her smile. “Want to hear it?”

“Are you finally going to ask me to become your client?” you joke.

“No, it’s better! I think.” She turns her head to look across the gym. “Suhyeok has it, actually.”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

Yeona turns back to you. “So, Suhyeok has this friend. The guy’s a gym nut like you, he takes his fitness seriously, aaand he’s single.”

“Lee Yeona, I don’t think I like where this is going.”

“Just meet him, all right?” Yeona appeals. “Suhyeok says he’s a good guy. And I want you to have the opportunity to meet as many good people as possible, you deserve it.”

“Aish.” When she puts it like that, you can’t say no. “Okay, where’s this gym paradigm?”

Yeona twists again to locate Suhyeok. “Oh—there he is!”

You turn to look as well, and see Suhyeok approaching, accompanied by…

The guy who complained about your texting.

Quickly you pivot to face Yeona and lower your voice. “Yah, Yeona. That’s the guy.”

“Eh? Which guy?”

“The one I just told you about, the guy who was complaining—”

But before you can finish, Suhyeok arrives with his asshole friend in tow.

“Hi, noona,” he greets you brightly. “Nice to see you again.”

“Hey, Suhyeok-ah.” You make eye contact with his friend and see the moment he realizes who you are.

“And, ah, this is my friend, Kim Iltaek. Iltaek-hyung, this is Yeona-noona’s friend, Y/N.” He gives the guy an encouraging elbow nudge.

Not that Iltaek needs the encouragement, given that he’s currently staring wide-eyed at you in a manner that is honestly just rude. Isn’t he going to have at least a tiny bit of remorse for his rudeness earlier?

“Wait, do you two know each other already?” Yeona says with interest. “Was this meant to be?”

You break eye contact and turn to her. “Yeona, this is the guy who complained about me texting on the weight machine two minutes ago.”

Her eyes bug out. “Eh??”

“What?” Suhyeok looks back and forth. “What do you mean, noona?”

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that,” Iltaek speaks for the first time. He sounds like he can’t decide whether to be appeasing or defensive.

“Didn’t mean what?” Yeona asks, her eyebrows rising to match yours.

“What happened?” Suhyeok asks you anxiously, like he can see his stock with Yeona falling due to his poor taste in friends.

You give him a false smile. “Iltaek-ssi asked me to vacate the lat pulldown because I spent a minute texting instead of working out.”

“I didn’t ask you to vacate,” Iltaek retorts; seems like he’s chosen defending himself.

“Not exactly,” you agree. “I think you said something like, ‘You should text somewhere else’, yeah?”

“Hyung?” Suhyeok’s frowning at him now too. “Did you actually?”

“I don’t remember exactly what I said, all right? Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it like that—”

“He did.”

The four of you look around. It’s Jongho, to your shock, coming over to join the conversation.

“Oh, Jongho-yah,” Suhyeok says, looking just as surprised as you are. “You’re here?”

“You have questionable friends, hyung,” Jongho says to him bluntly.

“Excuse me?” Iltaek puffs up. “Who are you?”

Jongho ignores him entirely in favour of dipping his head in greeting toward you and Yeona. “Hello.”

“You heard him?” Yeona checks.

“Yes.” He nods.

Yeona clucks her tongue and sends Iltaek a look full of shade. “I see.”

This is getting a bit too dramatic, so you turn to her and joke, “And you thought we were ‘meant to be’. You’re really bad at reading the room, Yeona.”

“Yah, I just had high hopes, that’s all.”

You give Suhyeok a friendly smile. “Yeona’s kind of slow sometimes, so be patient with her, okay?”

“Uh, yes, of course,” he says, still looking bemused by the situation.

“Who are you calling slow?” Yeona retorts.

You widen your grin. “Should I tell Suhyeok-ssi about all the times you totally failed to notice when you were being hit on?”

“Jeez, come on,” she sighs grumpily. “Why are we talking about me now?”

You wink at Suhyeok. “The important thing when dating Yeona is not to get jealous, okay? She doesn’t mean to attract so many people, she’s just that type of person.”

“Er, yes,” he replies, wide-eyed.

“Be quiet already.” Yeona swats at you.

“Hey, you don’t want to have to break up with Suhyeok-ssi here because he decided to throw another jealous fit, right?”

“I won’t!” Suhyeok declares immediately, edging a few steps toward Yeona and effectively blocking Iltaek out of the conversation.

“Good.” You reward him with another smile, and decide to wrap things up. “Then, I’ll let you two get back to your workout, okay? See you later.” You step around Yeona and address Jongho. “Thank you for the help.”

“Oh—no problem,” he says. To your surprise, he falls into step beside you as you move away from the other three, back toward the weights area. “I… wanted to say something before, actually. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help earlier.”

“Oh, no worries at all,” you reassure him. “I was fine.”

“That’s good, then.” He nods.

The two of you reach the power rack he was stationed at. You give him a parting nod and smile, but as you turn to leave, he speaks again.

“Ah, you could probably go back to the lat pulldown,” he says, a little quickly. “I’m thinking Suhyeok-hyung’s friend probably won’t be using it anytime soon.”

“To be honest, I find weight machines a little boring,” you confide with a chuckle. “But I’ll try giving it another chance.”

“Oh, really? That’s interesting. I actually really like weight machines.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” You glance him over. “By the way, I’m curious—is it okay for you to work out so often? I thought idols have to be careful with their bodies?”

His eyes widen and he stares. “I—yes, that’s true. Um, you know who I am?”

You stare back. “Didn’t I mention that the first time we spoke?”

“I mean, you said I was an idol, but—” He ducks his head a little. “I wasn’t sure if you knew who I was. You didn’t really act like you did, I guess.”

That makes you laugh. “Should I ask you for an autograph?” you joke.

Jongho chuckles sheepishly. “Only if you promise not to sell it.”

“I won’t ask, then.” You grin at him. “Don’t work out too much, okay? I’ll see you around, Jongho-ssi.”

“Wait!” he says loudly, then flushes at his volume. “Er, I don’t know your name. Suhyeok-hyung told me about Yeona-seonsaengnim, but…”

Oh. “It’s Y/N. Nice to meet you.” You offer your hand.

He takes it, saying brightly, “Nice to meet you! I’m Choi Jongho.”

You laugh again and release his hand. “I know.”

“Right.” He smiles again, shyly this time, and it’s honestly kind of adorable.

“Then, I’ll be going first.” You nod and take your leave.

*

A big project at work keeps you busy for the next while, and almost two full weeks pass before you get to the gym again. You finally manage to leave work before 6 PM one Friday evening, and head straight to the gym.

You’re passing through the weights area toward your usual stationary bike when someone calls your name.

“Y/N-noonim?”

You turn to find Jongho standing at a power rack you just walked past. “Oh—hey, there!”

“Hello! It’s been a while.” He’s all smiles as he sets down the deadlift bar.

“Ah, has it?” You smile in return.

“Yes, I’m used to seeing you here every few days… I mean, not that I was looking for you specifically,” he revises. “Er, it’s just that I usually see you and Yeona-seonsaengnim together, that’s all.”

You chuckle. “Got it. You’ve been coming to this gym for a while?”

“Mm, about a month or so? Ever since Suhyeok-hyung started taking personal training sessions here. There’s more weight equipment here than at our company gym,” he explains.

“I see.” Yikes, so idols have their own company gyms?

“Are you going to try the weight machines again?” he asks.

“Hm, I might.” You glance around and joke, “Looks like the area’s free of jerks today.”

“Yes, I haven’t seen Suhyeok’s friend come back,” Jongho says.

“Really?”

He nods earnestly. “I kept an eye out.”

“Wow, nice. It’s awkward when you don’t get along with another regular at the same gym.”

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Not a lot, but it’s happened more than I’d like,” you admit. “So now sometimes I give a fake name when someone asks, just in case.”

Jongho’s eyes go round. “A fake name?”

“Yeah, something generic, like Hana or Mina.” You grin. “Don’t idols do that, when they don’t want to be recognized? They use credit cards with fake names and so on?”

Judging by Jongho’s furrowed brows, he doesn’t have any fake-name credit cards. “Er, so is Y/N your real name?”

“Oh—yes.” You laugh. “You heard Yeona and Suhyeok use it, yeah?”

“Ah, right.” He smiles sheepishly.

“Anyway, I’ll get my cardio in first. See you around, Jongho-ssi.”

“See you, noonim.” He waves you off.

The first day back at the gym after a while away always feels great, and you manage to do thirty minutes straight of biking. Satisfied, you decide to take a break and head for the water fountain to refill your bottle.

“Y/N-noona!”

You turn to see Suhyeok approaching with a wave. “Oh, hey, Suhyeok-ssi.” You glance around automatically for Yeona. “Yeona’s not working today, is she?”

“I can visit the gym without my girlfriend, can’t I?” He grins.

You smile in return. “Did you ask whether you could start calling her your girlfriend?”

“I’ll ask her next time I see her,” he promises. “Um, actually, noona, I wanted to apologize to you.”

“To me? Why?”

“Well, last time with Iltaek-hyung—I’m sorry for trying to introduce you two after he was rude to you,” he says in a rush.

“Oh.” You’re pleasantly surprised by his apology. “Nah, it’s okay. You didn’t tell him to be rude to me, did you?”

“Of course not!”

“Then you didn’t do anything wrong.” You shrug. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Can I make it up to you?” Suhyeok falls into step beside you as you head back toward the cardio machines. “Yeona-noona told me a bit about your preferences, and I think I know someone who might be a good fit.”

You give him a skeptical look.

“I know my judgement was off about Iltaek,” he hurries to acknowledge. “That’s why I want to make it up to you, noona.”

“You really have that many friends looking for someone to date?”

“This guy’s different, honest. I only thought of him after Yeona-noona mentioned how picky you are.”

“How old is he, sixteen?”

“He’s twenty-six, actually,” Suhyeok says brightly, undaunted by your sarcasm.

“Oh. I guess that’s a little better.”

“Right?” He grins. “So, do you want to try meeting him, or…?”

“Hey, Suhyeok-hyung!”

Both of you turn: it’s Jongho, his gaze flicking between the two of you as he comes over to join you.

“Oh, Jongho-yah, you’re here too?” Suhyeok greets him.

“Who are you introducing to Y/N-noonim?” Jongho says without any preamble.

“Hm? Ah, it’s one of my friends from work.”

“After last time, maybe you should lay off the matchmaking.” Jongho’s frowning.

“No, see, that’s why I want to make it up to noona. This guy’s much better,” Suhyeok assures as he turns back to you. “Noona, what do you think? Do you want more details, or—”

“Noonim, I don’t think you should meet a stranger,” Jongho interrupts, looking to you as well.

You almost take a step back from the sheer intensity of his gaze. “Uh—”

“Hey, he’s not a stranger,” Suhyeok says, brows rising. “He’s my colleague. I’ve known him for over a year.”

“How long have you known that Iltaek guy?” Jongho retorts.

“Iltaek? A few months or so, we met at this gym.”

“Only a few months, and you decided that you should introduce him to noonim? Doesn’t that prove your poor judgement?”

Suhyeok gives an exasperated laugh. “Yah, what is up with you?”

“Nothing.” Jongho draws up his chin. “I think you should stop matchmaking, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m just offering the option to noona.”

Both of them turn to look at you again.

“Ummm,” you say, eloquently. “I’ll… think about it.”

Suhyeok’s face lights up, while Jongho scowls.

“Great! Do you want to give me your phone number? I can send you his info.”

“Why don’t you just tell Yeona-seonsaengnim to tell Y/N-noonim?” Jongho quickly intervenes.

Suhyeok cocks his head, then turns to him. “Yah, Jongho.”

“What?” says Jongho, sounding a little too defensive.

For a moment, Suhyeok just stares at him, eyes slowly narrowing like he’s figuring something out.

You’re not sure why, but you’re holding your breath.

“…Never mind.” Suhyeok shakes his head with a bemused smile before turning back to you. “It’s up to you, noona. I can give you my number instead, if you want? And you can text me if you decide you want more details.”

“All right, I guess.” You pull out your phone.

Suhyeok puts in his number and hands it back. “Text me anytime, okay? I’ll wait to hear from you.” He glances between you and Jongho one more time. “Well, I’ll get going first. See you later, noona, Jongho-yah.”

That leaves you and Jongho standing next to your bike.

“Noonim.”

“Yes?”

He meets your gaze, fidgeting slightly. “My number—can I give it to you, too?”

Your mouth almost drops open. “Are you allowed to? As an idol?”

“I can give my contact information to friends,” he says, back to sounding defensive.

“Uh…” You tilt your head. “I think we’re more like acquaintances, no? Gym acquaintances?”

Jongho pouts, just a little. “But… I know your real name, and you use banmal with me. Aren’t we gym friends?”

“Should I use jongdaemal with you then?” you joke. When he pouts even more, you cave; it’s just too cute. “All right, all right. Here.”

His small pout transforms into a small smile in the blink of an eye as he takes your phone and inputs his number. “Please text me so I have your number, too, noonim.”

“Are you sure you won’t get in trouble?” you double-check.

“I won’t!” he declares. “I’m allowed to have friends, you know.”

“How about you save my name as ‘Y/N-ajumma’, so nobody will think I’m your secret girlfriend,” you suggest, half-kidding.

Aaand his pout is back. “No,” he says firmly. “No, noonim.”

“Okay, ‘Y/N-halmeoni’ it is.”

“Noonim!!”

*

A few days later, you arrive at the café next to your gym on Monday after work for your first meeting with Suhyeok’s friend, Dongun. You picked the café because the barista knows you, which will hopefully provide extra security, and if the ‘date’ is a failure, then you can head straight to the gym and burn off your disappointment (and maybe scold Suhyeok if he’s there).

“Hello. Are you Y/N-ssi?”

You look up to see a man matching Suhyeok’s description. “Oh, yes. Hi. Dongun-ssi?”

The man smiles and offers his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.” You gesture to the chair across from you. “Please, sit.”

“Thanks. I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

Just as you open your mouth to reply, someone calls your name.

“Y/N-noonim?”

Both of you turn.

“Oh, Jongho!” You’re startled; you’ve never seen Jongho in this café before. “Er, hi.”

“Hello.” His gaze moves from you to Dongun. “Is this…?”

“Uh, this is Dongun. Suhyeok’s friend,” you explain, and watch as his brows go down like storm clouds.

“Nice to meet you,” Dongun says cordially, holding out his hand. “You’re a friend of Y/N’s?”

To your amazement, Jongho completely ignores him. He pulls over another chair, plants it at your table and addresses you. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you at the gym, noona,” he says, sitting down with smoothie in hand like he’s been invited.

You stare at him making himself comfortable. “Jongho.”

He looks back at you, his expression so mild and innocent you almost believe he doesn’t realize he’s intruding.

“Excuse me.” Dongun speaks up.

Jongho shifts his head one inch to look at him sideways. “…Yes?”

“Well, Y/N-ssi and I… this is a date.”

In exaggerated slow-motion, Jongho widens his eyes and brings his hand to his mouth. “Ohhh. Is it?” He turns his head to look back at you. “Sorry, noona. I’ll wait for you at that table when you’re done.”

You frown after him as he carries his chair back to its original table and then sits there, facing your table. He makes eye contact, then raises his smoothie to his straw and takes a sip, unblinking.

“Uh, _is_ he your friend?” Dongun asks you in an undertone.

“Yeah, he’s… a regular at the gym I go to,” you reply quietly. “Um, it’s right next door, and we’re usually both there around this time, so I guess he’s just going to wait to go together.”

“I see.”

“Sorry for the—” What? What is this? “—incovenience.”

“That’s okay.” Dongun shakes his head, pulls out a smile again and returns his voice to normal volume. “So, you like fitness, right?”

“Ah, yes, that’s right…”

You try to immerse yourself in the conversation, but it’s surprisingly hard with Jongho sitting a few metres away, sipping his smoothie with his lips pursed judgementally. Is he your date referee or what?

Dongun senses your distraction. “Should we reschedule another meeting? Maybe at another location?”

“Yeah, that’d probably be for the best,” you admit.

“Does this weekend work? I know a few nice coffee places around town—I can text you and you can pick one.”

“Sure, works for me.”

“Okay, I’ll text you then.” Dongun smiles.

“Thanks. And sorry about this,” you apologize, rising from your seat.

He shakes his head and stands up as well. “No need to apologize.” He offers his hand; when you take it, he clasps your hand in both of yours. “Looking forward to our next date, Y/N-ssi.”

“Me too.” You think you might be flushing, but you’re not sure.

“Then, I’ll see you later.” Dongun glances one more time toward Jongho, then nods to you and departs.

You keep a smile on your face until he’s out of the café. Then you drop it, turn and beeline toward Jongho.

“Hi, noona,” he says casually, like he hasn’t just crashed your date. Also, since when has he graduated from _noonim_ to _noona_?

“Jongho-ssi,” you say through gritted teeth. “Why are you still here?”

He cocks his head and forms an innocent moue. “So we can go to the gym together.”

“I was on a date, you know.”

“But you were going to the gym afterward, right? Isn’t that why you chose this café? So, now the date’s over and we can go to the gym.”

…He’s not wrong. “Since when do you come to this café, anyway?”

He draws back, offended. “I’ve been coming here since I started going to the gym. Just because you’ve never seen me doesn’t mean I wasn’t here.”

Okay, not the point. “Never mind.” You turn, grab your bag and head for the door.

Jongho follows on your heels. “Noona. You don’t like coffee, do you?”

“Eh? What?” You glance back at him.

“Suhyeok’s friend. He suggested coffee places, but you don’t even like coffee.”

You stop walking. “Yah, were you listening to us?”

“I wasn’t trying to,” Jongho defends. “That guy just spoke really loudly.”

You sigh, turn and keep walking. “Whatever.”

“I’ve always seen you with smoothies from this café, never coffee.”

“I don’t usually drink coffee, but that doesn’t mean I hate it.”

Jongho sniffs. “If you ask someone out on a date, you should figure out their preferences first.”

“Eh? No, the point of dating is to figure out each other’s preferences.”

“Why are you defending him?”

“Well, why are you attacking him?” you retort.

For a moment both of you just stand there, looking at each other.

“Excuse me,” says someone from behind you.

You look around and realize you’re blocking the entrance to the gym. “Oh, sorry.” You quickly step aside and give a quick bow as they sidle past you.

Jongho clears his throat and hoists a small smile on his face. “Let’s work out, noona,” he suggests, tone lighter.

“Right.” You nod and lead the way inside.

“Want to try the weight machines today? I can give you some basic pointers, if you want.”

“Mm, we’ll see if I still have energy after my cardio.”

“How about trying the weights first? I read it’s better to do cardio after resistance training.”

“Really? I read the opposite,” you joke, and chuckle as he frowns at you. “All right, all right, I’ll take you up on your kind offer.”

“Great.” Out comes his genuine smile, still small but all natural.

It’s kind of funny in a cute way, taking instruction from a twenty-year-old idol on how to deadlift and bench press, but Jongho definitely seems to know what he’s doing. After fifteen minutes, you’re feeling more comfortable in the power rack than you’ve ever been.

“Yes, that’s it,” he says, watching as you set the bar down one last time. “Just remember your form, and you’re good.”

You sigh and shake out your arms. “I still like cardio better. You don’t have to watch your butt in the mirror the whole time.”

“You’ll get used to it,” he assures you.

“If you say so, Mr. Idol.” You stretch and then reach down to touch your toes. “Okay, that’s enough weights for me today.”

“Do you want to keep learning together? We can do short lessons like today,” Jongho suggests.

You stand up and regard him with some surprise. “Aren’t you busy?”

He ducks his head. “Ah, yes, well, it probably can’t be regular lessons, not like with a real trainer. But—if you want, I can text you when I’ll be at the gym, and if you can make it, you can let me know.”

You tilt your head. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You won’t be imposing,” he says hurriedly. “I’ll be coming here for my own workouts, anyway.”

“Mm, okay,” you decide, “if you’re sure.”

Jongho smiles. “But, you know, noona, for me to text you, you have to text me first.”

“Oh. Right.” You haven’t touched Jongho’s number in your contacts, beyond saving it as 최종호.

His smile fades. “Can I ask… why didn’t you?”

“Huh? Well, no particular reason,” you say. “I didn’t have anything to message you about, and I didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

“You gave your number to Suhyeok’s friend already.”

“Uh, yeah. So?”

Jongho blinks at you reproachfully. “Didn’t you only just meet him?”

“Sure, but he’s not an idol like you, right? His manager doesn’t care who’s texting him.”

“So it’s all because I’m an idol?”

“It’s because you’re an idol that I’m trying not to get you in trouble, yes.” You have to chuckle at the way his lips are starting to stick out. “Now why are you pouting?”

“I’m not pouting,” he immediately denies. “But you don’t have to worry about that, noona. I swear you won’t get in trouble.”

“I’m talking about _you_ getting in trouble, Jongho.”

“Neither of us will get in trouble!” he declares. “I’ll prove it to you.”

“Eh? How are you going to prove it to me?”

“Just wait and see.” He tips his chin up defiantly.

“All right, but you better save me as Y/N-ajumma in your phone for the time being.”

“You’re not an ajumma.”

“Oh yeah? You know how old I am, Jongho-ssi?”

“…How old are you, noona?”

“Thirty.”

“Oh.” He blinks. “That’s not so old.”

“But still old compared to you, kid.” You reach out to ruffle his hair.

He ducks away, scowling, and nearly runs right into Yeona. “Oh—sorry, Yeona-seonsaengnim!”

“That’s okay,” she says cheerfully, “it’s my bad for creeping up behind you, and Y/N’s bad for trying to pat your head.”

“Excuse me?” You mock-scowl and step out of the power rack to give her a greeting hug.

She returns it with a big grin. “You know younger guys hate having their heads patted. Suhyeok makes such a fuss about it.”

“That’s because he’s your boyfriend and he wants you to see him as a man,” you point out.

“I’m sure Jongho-ssi wants to be seen as a man, too, right?” Yeona flips him a quick wink.

“Ummmm…” Jongho flushes.

You tsk. “You know your wink is too powerful, Yeona-yah. Give poor Jongho a break and save it for Suhyeok.”

Yeona chuckles. “Anyway, I’m here to tell you guys to free up the power rack, if you’re done using it. I think you’ve been standing here talking for ten minutes, and we don’t want a repeat of the Iltaek incident.”

“Oh.” Jongho looks around and proceeds to shepherd you away from the power rack.

“Yah, the only way we’ll have a repeat of the Iltaek incident is if Suhyeok whips out another one of his friends,” you point out as you let yourself be herded by Jongho. “Speaking of, Suhyeok said you told him about my ‘preferences’. Could you maybe not encourage your boyfriend to set me up with his friends?”

“Did he say that?” Yeona gives a delighted laugh. “Aw, cute. I told him you were picky, and he said he knew of someone who was picky, too. Guess he was sugarcoating it for you.”

“He didn’t look that picky,” Jongho says, almost to himself.

“What?” Yeona looks at him keenly. “Wait, have you two met already? Jongho-ssi, you were there??”

“I met him right before coming here, at the café next door,” you explain hastily. “Jongho happened to be there, too.”

“Ooh, I see. Did he ask for a second date?”

“Yes,” Jongho answers for you.

Yeona claps her hands together. “Nice! Your 100% second-date request rate remains untouched.”

Jongho looks from you to Yeona and back. “One-hundred-percent second-date request rate?”

Yeona’s more than happy to explain. “Back when we were both trying out online dating, Y/N had a 100% second-date request rate—every single guy she went out with asked for a second date.”

“Yah, that’s because men are desperate in online dating. You had a 100% second-date request rate, too, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“All I’m saying is, Suhyeok’s friend continues the pattern.”

“If you keep bringing up our online dating days, I’ll tell Suhyeok about your old dating profile,” you threaten. “You know he’d lose his mind.”

“All right, fine,” Yeona concedes with a laugh. “You’re going on that second date with the guy, right?”

“I mean, our first meeting was kind of cut short, so, yeah.” You shoot Jongho a side-glance.

“Cut short?” Yeona looks between the two of you. “Details, please.”

“Well, since Jongho was there, it was a little awkward.” You toss him another look.

“I was just waiting for you so we could go to the gym together.” Jongho doesn’t look repentant at all.

“Usually, people don’t wait for other people’s dates to finish, Jongho-ssi.”

He just tips his chin in the air again, the picture of defiance.

“Hang on, hang on,” Yeona says. “Jongho _cockblocked_ you?”

Jongho’s eyes bug out.

“Please, there wasn’t going to be any cock,” you say, exasperated. “It was a first date, Yeona-yah.”

“Right, I mean cockblocking in the figurative sense.”

You glance at Jongho, then frown as you see his flabbergasted expression. “Uh, Jongho-ssi?”

“Oh,” Yeona realizes belatedly, “we should probably stop saying ‘cock’.”

“Oh.” You watch Jongho flush. “Sorry, kid.”

“…Not a kid,” he mumbles, but he definitely doesn’t sound confident about it.

“Anyway…! Y/N-ah, you better keep me updated on your progress, okay?” Yeona says overly brightly. “Oh, look at the time, I gotta go to my next client. See you next time, Jongho-ssi! Text me, Y/N-ah!”

Then she hightails it out of there, leaving you and Jongho next to the power rack.

You sigh and shake your head. “She brings up cocks and then just runs away.”

“Um,” says Jongho.

You look at him: his face is still awash with pink, he’s sucking his lips in nervously and he’s looking anywhere else but at you. It’s such a weirdly cute look that you burst into laughter.

“Was it that embarrassing to hear a pair of ajummas talking about penises?” you chortle.

“Stop it,” he mutters, putting his hands to his face.

“All right.” You pat him on the back. “I’ll go off to do my cardio and leave you alone now. Take a cold shower when you’re done your workout.”

Jongho finally looks round as you wave and head off. “Text me, noona,” he calls after you.

This boy’s priorities, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a fic about Ateez’s maknae and then it turned into 8k words with like five original characters before I knew it. So I’m splitting it up and posting this first part before I go out of my mind.


	2. two

You: _Hello, this is Y/N_

Jongho: _Hello Y/N-noona! Thank you for texting me._

Jongho: _By the way, I’ll be at the gym this Friday after 6_.

*

That Friday, you walk up to the gym to find Jongho and Suhyeok in deep discussion on the doorstep.

“Your judgement is officially off, hyung.”

“What? Why? Did Y/N-noona tell you about her date with Dongun?”

“You said he was picky. He wasn’t picky at all, he was straight-up clingy.”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“He literally held onto her hands like this and said, ‘Looking forward to our next date’.”

You clear your throat. “Hey, guys.”

Both of them startle and look around.

“Oh, hi, noona!” Suhyeok greets you.

“Hello, noona.” Jongho drops Suhyeok’s hands and tucks his own in his pockets.

“Why are you re-enacting my date with Dongun?” you ask, amused.

Jongho presses his lips together and doesn’t say anything.

Suhyeok fills in for him: “He’s saying Dongun was… clingy? Is that what you were saying, Jongho-yah?”

“He didn’t act picky,” Jongho corrects.

“Well, I think that’s because he’s into Y/N-noona,” Suhyeok says enthusiastically. “What did you think of him, noona?”

You shrug. “It was a short meeting. I don’t have an opinion yet.”

“But you liked him enough to agree to a second date, at least.”

Jongho frowns. “That’s not liking someone, that’s just… not disliking someone.”

“What are you talking about?” Suhyeok chuckles. “Anyway, glad to hear! Let me know when I’ve redeemed myself for last time, okay?”

“Are you going to keep finding me men to date if I turn down Dongun?” you joke.

“No,” Jongho says.

“It might take me some time, but I’ll work on it,” Suhyeok replies brightly.

“I’m kidding, please don’t work on it.”

“Don’t,” Jongho repeats.

“Are you sure? Well, you can always let me know if you change your mind, okay?”

“She said don’t!” Jongho snaps.

Suhyeok blinks at him. “Why are you yelling?”

Jongho purses his lips. “…You’re ignoring me. And you’re not listening to what noona’s saying.”

“Eh? I am listening. I’m just letting her know she can change her mind, that’s all.”

But Jongho continues to frown, and Suhyeok’s smile is fading as he stares back, so you quickly intervene. “So!” You clap your hands. “Are we working out today, or no? Suhyeok, are you meeting Yeona?”

“Ah. Right!” Suhyeok brightens and heads into the gym.

You glance at Jongho. “Coming, Jongho-ssi?”

“…Yes.” He gives a short nod and follows you in.

You catch up with Suhyeok at the front counter, where he’s waving to Yeona as she talks to another staff member.

“Noona!” he calls. “Hello, hyungnim!”

Yeona bids farewell to the staff and comes out from behind the counter. “Hey, Suhyeok-ah, Y/N-ah, Jongho-ssi.”

“Thank you for taking care of noona, hyungnim!” Suhyeok shouts to the staff member as Yeona ushers him away from the counter.

“You’re loud,” she comments.

“Since when does Geonhui-oppa take care of you?” you ask her, chortling.

She grins and gives you a hug. “He doesn’t, Suhyeok just decided that by himself.”

“You said I could make friends with them so I wouldn’t get jealous.” Suhyeok begins to pout.

“Yes, yes.” She reaches up to pat his neck while you snicker. “Good job, okay?”

He beams instantly and leans down to give her a peck. Yeona dodges by ducking behind you, and Suhyeok’s kiss lands on your temple instead.

“Hey!”

All of you look around at Jongho’s voice. He’s standing a few metres away, looking left out.

“Yes, Jongho-ssi?” Yeona asks him.

His jaw works. “Hyung—kiss your own girlfriend.”

“Eh?” Suhyeok blinks. “Uh, yeah, I was trying to.”

“No, you kissed Y/N-noona.”

“Not on purpose, it was an accident.”

“I said no skinship at the gym,” Yeona scolds him.

He pouts again. “I missed you so much, though.”

Yeona turns to you. “Y/N-ah, are you by chance looking for a clingy boyfriend?”

“No,” you reply.

“No,” Jongho says at the same time.

“Noona…” Suhyeok’s pout grows as he sidles up to Yeona. “Don’t say things like that.”

She laughs and reaches up to pinch his cheek. “You know I’m kidding.”

You’re startled when Jongho reaches out and grips your elbow to tug you toward him. “Hey? What is it, Jongho-ssi?”

“Give them space.” He drags you almost effortlessly to his side, arm muscles flexing. “You don’t want to be accidentally kissed again, right?”

Uh, you don’t really care, but you can humour him. “I guess you really hate kissing, eh?” you remark as you watch Yeona tease Suhyeok.

Jongho looks at you. “What?”

“Hm? Oh, on those idol shows, didn’t you say you hate kisses?”

“Oh, er, yeah.”

“You better warn your future girlfriends,” you joke.

“Well, it’s not that I hate all kisses,” he quickly says. “They just—have to be on my terms.”

“Sure, boundaries.” You give him an encouraging smile. “It’s good to know your own.”

“It’s not that I don’t like them at all,” he repeats.

“Got it.”

“Y/N-ah, listen,” Yeona says, bringing your attention back to her. “Want to join me and Suhyeok for drama night this weekend? He’s insisting we watch _Pretty Noona Who Buys Me Food_.”

You chuckle. “Isn’t that one of those noona romances where everything goes wrong?”

“It’s a happy ending!” Suhyeok protests. “And I think it’s pretty realistic.”

“Debatable,” Yeona says dryly. “Anyway, please don’t make me suffer through it by myself.”

“You won’t be by yourself,” you point out, “Suhyeok’s watching it with you.”

“I need another ajumma there to help me crush his starry-eyed dreams,” she says, skipping over to link your arm with hers. “Please? I never see you outside of the gym anymore, Y/N-ah.”

“Aish.” You smile as she swings your arms back and forth. “Fine. You’re lucky I don’t mind being the third wheel.”

“Hey, what do you think about inviting Dagun?” Suhyeok comes over to join you. “Is it too early?”

Jongho edges forward. “Isn’t it _way_ too early?”

“Yeah, it is,” you agree. “That’ll be awkward, Suhyeok-ah.”

“Okay.” He nods. “I just didn’t want you to feel left out, noona.”

You reach up and ruffle his hair. “I think I’ll be too busy crushing your starry-eyed dreams, kid.”

“Yesss.” Yeona holds her hand out to you for a high-five. “Suhyeok-ah, send her your address.”

Suhyeok pulls out his phone. “Saturday evening works for you, right, Y/N-noona?”

“Yep.” You take out your own phone to see his text.

Jongho, who’s still hovering at your side, speaks up. “Noona. Why didn’t you reply to my text?”

You look up. “Hm?”

“After I told you I’d be here on Friday, you didn’t reply.” He whips out his phone and shows you the conversation from his side.

“Oh, that—” You pause. “Well, I don’t know, I just thought maybe you’d get in trouble with your manager if I said I’d meet you.”

He exhales. “Noona, I told you. I’m not going to get in trouble.”

“Look, I know the K-pop industry is really controlling, okay? I heard you’re not even allowed cell phones until you get your first win on a music show program.”

Jongho huffs out another breath, then grabs your hand. “Come with me.”

“Eh???” You stumble after him as he pulls you back toward the front door. “Hey, no need to drag me, I can walk.”

He pauses to adjust his grip and intertwine his fingers with yours, and then proceeds to tug you with just as much force as before.

“Yah, just because we’re holding hands now doesn’t mean you’re not dragging me.” You follow him out the door and into the small parking lot wedged next to the gym.

Jongho heads for a minivan parked at the very back and knocks on the window of the driver door. You stand back at arm’s length, unsure what to expect.

“Hyung!” Jongho calls, knocking harder. “Wake up!”

The window rolls down and a man pokes his head out, looking bleary-eyed from sleep. “Oh, Jongho-yah. What’s up?”

“Hyung, please meet Y/N-noona.” Jongho tugs you forward, and the man’s sleepy gaze lands on you. “Remember I told you about her? She’s a regular at the gym here, she’s Suhyeok-hyung’s friend.”

“Oh—hello.” The man quickly pops the door open and gets out to give you a polite bow. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jongho’s manager.”

You return the bow. “Ah, nice to meet you, Manager-nim.” Wow, he’s a lot younger than you’d imagined an idol manager to be; he looks to be about your age, in fact.

“Hyung, tell her she’s allowed to text me,” Jongho insists. “She thinks I’ll get in trouble if I use my phone like a normal person.” He gives your hand an emphatic squeeze, which makes you realize he’s still holding it, yikes. You quickly yank free.

Jongho’s manager looks between the two of you. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not going to be in trouble for texting with her, right?” Jongho waves his phone around.

“No, why would you?”

Jongho turns to you. “See?”

“I mean… don’t idols need to be careful about who they interact with?” you ask cautiously.

Manager nods. “Yes. But are you someone who’ll hurt Jongho or Ateez?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then.” He nods again.

Jongho grins. “See?” he repeats. “Our managers are cool with it. So don’t avoid talking to me anymore by using the excuse of not getting me in trouble, okay, noona?”

“All right,” you agree reluctantly. “But did you get your manager to drive you out here just so you could prove this to me?”

“Hm? Ah, no, Manager-hyung always drives me whenever I visit the gym.”

Your eyes widen as you look back to Manager. “Always? And you wait for Jongho, the whole time in the van?”

“Yes,” he says.

“He naps,” Jongho inserts.

“When do you get off work, then?” you ask.

“As soon as I see Jongho back to the dorm. So it differs, depending on the day.”

Wow. “That sounds like a demanding job.”

“It can be,” Manager acknowledges. “But it’s a meaningful job, so I enjoy doing it.”

“I see… that’s very impressive.”

He ducks his head, a gesture you recognize from Jongho when he gets embarrassed. “Ah, well. Thank you.”

“Anyway, that’s it, hyung,” Jongho interjects. “Come on, noona.” He takes your hand in his again and turns back toward the gym.

“Hey—” You twist your hand free.

He frowns over his shoulder at you. “What? You heard Manager-hyung, it’s fine.”

Manager clucks his tongue. “Jongho, manners.”

Jongho subsides at the scolding tone and tucks his hands behind his back. “…Right. Sorry, noona.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” You whip out a hasty smile.

“If Jongho causes you any trouble, please feel free to contact me at any time.” Manager takes out a business card and hands it to you.

Slightly confused, you accept it. “Uh… thank you.”

“Hyung,” Jongho says, in a tone that’s almost a whine.

“Yes?”

“Are you asking her to tattle on me?”

“Not if you don’t do anything worth tattling about,” Manager replies mildly.

Ooh, there’s the control. You cringe a little on the inside, watching Jongho stiffen as he and his manager share a look, and search for something to say to lighten the mood.

“Ah, so I shouldn’t use your number to ask you on a date?” You keep your tone light and a pleasant smile aimed at Manager.

They both snap their heads around.

“A—date?” Manager repeats, sternness gone from his voice. He blinks rapidly at you.

“What?” says Jongho.

“Oh, wait, are you not allowed to date, as part of an entertainment agency?” you realize belatedly. Whoops, dumb choice of distraction.

“No, no—that is, the kids can’t date, of course,” Manager clarifies, “but there’s no rule for the staff or crew.”

“I see. Okay. Well, never mind.” You dip your head and turn to Jongho, who’s staring at you like you’ve gone nuts, to make your strategic retreat back to the gym.

“Uh, it’s not that I wasn’t interested,” Manager says.

What?

You turn back. “Pardon?”

“That is… I _am_ single right now.” His ears are turning red, and he can’t hold your gaze for longer than a second. “And, well, if you’re interested…”

As he trails off, his meaning dawns on you: he’s saying _he’s_ interested.

Yikes, you did not expect him to take you seriously. You work up a smile again and flail for words. “Ah, all right. Then… uh, I’ll be in touch.”

“Okay.” Manager ducks his head again, revealing his flushed neck. “Nice meeting you, Y/N-ssi.”

You barely get the chance to bow back before Jongho’s taking your hand again and pulling you firmly away. This time you don’t fight him, glad to have an excuse to flee the scene.

Once you’re back inside the gym, Jongho rounds on you. “Yah, noona. What was that?”

“Eh?” You pull your hand free. “What was what?”

“Why did you ask my manager out on a date?” He’s frowning hard.

“Oh, I was just trying to lighten the mood,” you explain. “He gave me his card and then you asked if I was going to tattle on you, so—”

“That doesn’t mean you can ask my manager on a date. You already have Suhyeok’s colleague lined up.”

“Yah, listen, I’m not actually going to ask your manager out. I only wanted to convey that I’m not going to call him about you, that’s it.”

“But you got Manager-hyung interested in you.”

Is he accusing you? “I wasn’t trying to lead on your manager-hyung, okay? Besides, his heart isn’t going to break after just one meeting, I’m not that attractive.”

“Yes, you are,” Jongho argues.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are, noona! That Dongun guy was desperate for a second date.”

You let out an exasperated laugh. “Jongho, that’s a sample size of one. I’m not going around breaking hearts. If you’re that worried about your manager-hyung, I’ll send him a message and let him know I’m not actually interested that way. Happy?”

“No,” Jongho states baldly.

“Then what do you want??”

“I—” He cuts himself off, clamping his mouth shut.

You put your hands on your hips. “What?”

But he presses his lips together and looks away.

You sigh and drop your hands. “All right, well, I’m not going to contact your manager unless you ask me to. Got it?”

Still tight-lipped, Jongho manages a nod.

“Okay. Then, if we’re done with this argument, I’m going to work out.” You turn and head into the gym.

He follows on your heels. “Wait, noona. Where are you going? Let’s do weights first.”

You pause and look back at him. “You still want to work out together?”

“Yes,” he says, like it’s a no-brainer.

Well, why not. “Okay,” you agree, and follow him back into the weights section.

*

Dongun: _Hello Y/N-ssi._ _Are you free for brunch on Sunday? Did you get the list of cafés I sent you?_

You: _Hi, yes, I think the second one looks fine. How about 11 on Sunday?_

Dongun: _Perfect, I’ll see you there!_

*

On Saturday evening, you knock on Suhyeok’s apartment door.

“Hi, noona!” Suhyeok swings open the door. His face brightens when he sees the large bag of popcorn in your hand. “Oh, you brought snacks! Awesome, I was just about to run out and grab some.”

“You didn’t have any in advance?” You tsk as you enter and kick off your shoes. “I guess you don’t know yet that Yeona’s a snack fiend.”

“I do know!” Suhyeok insists. “I just forgot to restock from last week.”

“Can you believe this kid doesn’t keep snacks in his cupboards on the regular?” Yeona calls from inside. “What kind of college grad is he, honestly.”

“It’s been two years since I graduated college, noona,” Suhyeok replies as he follows you into the living room.

“Y/N-ah, my saviour!” Yeona leaps up from the sofa and embraces you (and the bag of popcorn). “Suhyeok-ah, go get a bowl, will you?”

Obediently, Suhyeok turns and heads back into the kitchen.

You chuckle and extract yourself from Yeona’s hug. “Two years since college. How old does that make him, twenty-four?”

“He’s twenty-three, he graduated early, the nerd. Sit down, I’ll get the TV set up.”

“Well, damn.” You sit down at the end of the sofa.

“Hey, I heard Dongun’s similar, you know. It’s their company, it attracts nerds.” Yeona returns with the remote and plops down next to you. “Did you set up the second date yet?”

“Yeah, we’re going for brunch tomorrow. Pray for me.”

Yeona laughs. “Should I pray for things to go well, or should I pray in case things don’t go well?”

You consider. “I’ll settle for praying that things don’t get awkward.”

“Oh, that’s true, Jongho said Dongun was super into you. It’s awkward when someone’s more into you than the other way around.”

“You would definitely know,” you say affectionately. “Queen of the unrequited crushes.”

Yeona rolls her eyes and elbows you. “That’s old news now with Suhyeok.”

“True.”

“Speaking of, where is he with that bowl?”

Suhyeok reappears at that moment with bowl in hand. “What’s old news?”

“Oh, Yeona used to be ‘queen of the unrequited crushes’,” you say casually.

“Be quiet,” Yeona says to you. “Suhyeok-ah, bowl.”

“Ah, here.” Suhyeok hurries over to hand her the bowl.

You look up, past him, and nearly have a heart attack—there’s Jongho hovering just inside the doorway to the living room. “Uh, Jongho???” Where the heck did he come from?

“Hello, Y/N-noona, Yeona-seonsaengnim.” Jongho bows to you and Yeona.

“Oh, Jongho,” Yeona says with surprise, “what’re you doing here?”

“Suhyeok-hyung invited me.” Jongho edges further inside, eyes darting around. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Oh, no, that’s all right. I mean, I invited Y/N-ah, so you’re like Suhyeok’s plus-one,” Yeona reassures him.

“No, noona, I’m your plus-one,” Suhyeok says, sitting down on Yeona’s other side.

“Please, Y/N and I have been each other’s plus-ones way before you entered the scene,” Yeona says blithely.

Laughing, you address Suhyeok. “She means platonically, Suhyeok-ah, don’t worry.”

His eyes grow round. “W-wait… noona. Do you… are you attracted to women, too?”

“Which noona?” you ask, fighting a smile.

“Both of you. Either of you.”

Yeona sends you a look. “Should we say or nah?”

“You’re really going to leave Suhyeok in suspense like that?” you chortle.

“I mean, Jongho’s here, too. Maybe we shouldn’t offend his idol sensibilities.”

“You can ignore me,” Jongho says quickly, sidling in along the edge of the room with small shuffling steps.

“Yeona-noona…” Suhyeok’s looking between you and Yeona.

“If I tell you, are you going to start being jealous of all the women I interact with?” Yeona teases him.

He starts to pout, beseeching eyes aimed at her. “Noona…”

“Aish, stop it, you’re too cute.” Yeona breaks into a wide smile and reaches out to embrace him. “Yes, Suhyeok-ah, I’m attracted to women, too.”

“Whaaaat? Noona…!”

You laugh as Suhyeok throws himself on her, buries his head into her neck and starts whining. “All right, Jongho, let’s give them some space.” You stand from the couch and lead a wide-eyed Jongho back into the kitchen.

“Um, noona.” He enters after you, looking slightly dazed. “Yeona-seonsaengnim is…?”

“Bisexual, yes. Me, too,” you add.

His eyes go even wider. “You, too…?”

“Yeah.” You tilt your head. “But we’ve never dated each other. In case you’re wondering.”

“Oh, no, I wasn’t,” he says hastily, lifting his hands.

“Okay.” You shrug and turn to grab a glass of water.

When you turn back around, Jongho quickly averts his gaze, but you see the shell-shocked expression on his face. Yeona was right; his idol sensibilities are definitely ruffled, if not offended.

You decide to change the subject. “You have time these days to attend drama nights?” you ask with a light smile.

“Ah—yes. Because we just finished promoting for a comeback,” he says, words stilted. “So we have some time to rest and recover.”

“Wait.” Something occurs to you. “Don’t tell me—is your manager-hyung waiting outside the building in the van??”

“No, no,” he says quickly. “I took a taxi here.”

“Okay, good. Otherwise I think we’d have to invite him in,” you joke.

“Why?”

“Why? You realize that each drama episode is an hour long, right? He might as well watch with us instead of waiting by himself.”

He darts a glance at you. “Have you… contacted him?”

You frown. “No. Didn’t I tell you I wouldn’t?”

“Right.” He drops his eyes, but lifts it right away. “Then… have you seen Suhyeok’s friend again?”

“We’re meeting tomorrow morning. Why?”

“Nothing.”

You narrow your stare at him. Jongho only manages to return your gaze for a few seconds before blinking and looking away.

Sigh. Well, whatever. You pick up another glass and fill it for him. “Here. I’ll go check if Yeona and Suhyeok are done making out.” Placing the glass in front of him, you exit the kitchen and tiptoe toward the living room.

Aaand nope, they’re still all over each other on the couch. You can hear Yeona trying to get words out, while Suhyeok just seems focused on kissing her all over. Better leave them to it.

You return to the kitchen with a wry smile on your face. “Let’s give them five more minutes,” you tell Jongho.

“They’re…?”

“Making out, yeah.” You chuckle a little. “I bet Yeona didn’t expect that reaction to her coming out.”

Whoops, you brought it up again. But Jongho doesn’t stiffen up as much this time, at least.

“Noona.” He fiddles with his glass as he looks at you.

“Yeah?”

“I’m—I don’t care if you’re… bisexual, or not. I’m okay with it.”

Wow, talk about unexpected. Despite his awkward delivery, you have to smile. “You don’t have to say that, but thank you. I appreciate it.”

“It’s true,” he insists, still looking directly at you. “It doesn’t matter to me, in the end. I was just surprised.”

“That’s a normal reaction,” you acknowledge.

“It doesn’t matter,” he repeats, straightening. “I still feel the same.”

You nod. “I guess you _are_ a 2000s kid, right? Modern and all that.”

He frowns. “Noona.”

“Yeah?”

“…I’m not a kid.”

“Ah, right. Sorry.” Guess that’s a sore spot for him.

Jongho puts down his glass and rounds the kitchen table toward you. You blink at him, taking a step back into the counter. Damn, you didn’t exactly realize before, but he’s quite a bit taller than you.

“Noona.”

“That’s the third time you’ve said that,” you say lightly. “What is it?”

“I… still feel the same,” he says quietly.

“What?”

“Since I first saw you two months ago—since we first met…” He swallows. “I felt this way then. And I feel this way now.”

“You—” You try to think his words through. He feels…?

Wait. Wait.

Your hands clutch at the counter behind you.

Is he saying—?

“Y/N-ah!”

Yeona bursts into the kitchen loudly, slightly out of breath. “Come on, let’s get started, I finally got Suhyeok to calm his ass down. Oh—”

She pulls up short at the sight of you and Jongho.

“Am I interrupting?” she asks.

You look at Jongho. He looks back at you, lets out a breath and pulls away.

“…No,” you reply belatedly. “Let’s watch.”

Yeona looks between you and Jongho, but he just picks up his glass of water and hightails it into the living room. You do the same, leaving Yeona no opportunity to ask what the heck just happened.

Honestly, you’re not even sure you know.

In the living room, the problem of seating arrangements distracts everyone.

“Suhyeok-ah… your couch is too small.”

“Sorry! It’s because I live alone,” Suhyeok apologizes to you and Jongho. “Um, let me grab the kitchen chairs, Yeona-noona and I can sit on those. You two take the couch.”

“No, no,” you insist, waving him back down. “It’s your drama night. I’ll just sit on your rug.”

“Y/N-noona, no—”

“Pass me a cushion,” you command, and he complies automatically. Grinning, you plop down on the ground and nestle the cushion under your bum. “There, I’m good to go.”

Jongho sits down next to you, ignoring Suhyeok’s protests, and states, “I’m good, too.”

“Take a cushion, at least, Jongho-yah.” Suhyeok hands him a cushion. “Man, I can’t believe I’m making my girlfriend’s best friend and a K-pop idol sit on my floor.”

“Idols can sit on floors, too,” Yeona says flippantly, settling back into the couch. “Remember, Jongho-ssi, it’s good to remain humble.”

You chuckle. “Don’t take it personally, Jongho. She’s just jaded about K-pop.”

“Here we go,” Suhyeok says, and starts the first episode.

You settle back and focus your attention on the TV. It’s been a while since you’ve watched dramas together with your friends, and you’re happy to fall into the familiar cadence of commenting on the story together.

“Romance dramas always start with a break-up, I swear,” Yeona says in between loud mouthfuls of popcorn.

“You’ve got to show the heroine at her lowest point.”

“Honestly, if a guy broke up with me using those lines, I’d just say ‘okay, thanks, bye’.”

You chuckle and reach back for your own handful of popcorn. “Same. There’s nothing to mourn.”

“But the familial pressure makes it hard to just let go of the relationship,” Suhyeok argues. “I think that’s what this first episode is trying to say.”

You glance back at him in time to see Yeona giving him an equally skeptical look.

“I don’t know, I think Y/N and I are two good examples that being thirty doesn’t mean you have to succumb to familial pressure and get married.”

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Suhyeok says quickly. “But if you still live with your parents, if you see them every day, it’s hard to escape from those expectations. Right?”

Yeona cocks her head and exchanges glances with you. “Y/N-ah?”

“I threw off those expectations during college,” you say.

“Yep, me too,” Yeona says.

Suhyeok’s eyes widen. “So—are you estranged from your parents?”

“No, not at all.” You laugh. “I just don’t care that much about societal expectations, and that includes those that manifest through our parents.”

“I believe my parents want me to be happy,” Yeona says confidently. “It’s just society that makes them think that I’ll only be happy with a secure job and a wealthy husband. As long as they see that I’m happy otherwise, they’ll change their minds.”

“You should be glad we don’t care about expectations, Suhyeok-ah,” you say with a smile. “Otherwise Yeona wouldn’t be dating you.”

His eyes grow even rounder. “Ahh. Right.”

“My poor baby dongsaeng, did you only just realize that?” Yeona elbows him playfully.

“Don’t worry, Suhyeok-ah, you’re still young,” you say. “Lots of time to figure out what pressures and expectations you’ll accept or reject.”

As you turn around and face the TV again, Jongho’s profile catches your eye. He hasn’t said anything, just glanced back and forth occasionally as the three of you talked. You suppose it’s a different world for him—the expectations he faces aren’t anywhere near the same.

You’re halfway through the episode when Yeona lets out a gasp.

“We’re out of popcorn!”

“Already??” You twist around to see her tilting the bowl above her head to empty the last bits of popcorn directly into her mouth.

“All right, I’ll go buy more.” She sets the bowl down and stands. “Sit tight, everyone.”

“Noona, wait. It’s getting dark out,” Suhyeok says, standing with her. “Let me go.”

“No, I need to get the proper snacks,” Yeona says firmly.

“Just go together,” you advise. “Don’t take too long, or Jongho’s going to have to go back to the dorm before we get to finish the first episode.”

“Okay, we’ll be quick!” Yeona waves and heads out the door, Suhyeok scrambling after her.

In the sudden silence of the apartment, you glance at Jongho. He’s staring straight ahead at the paused drama episode, contemplating Son Yejin’s face.

“Noona,” he says suddenly.

“Hm?”

He looks at you. “Do you know the group Topp Dogg? And their former member, Hansol-sunbaenim?”

“Yes, I do,” you say. “What about him?”

“He… came out as asexual and aromantic a few years ago.”

“Mm, that’s right.” Your curiousity’s piqued.

“He said he didn’t feel destined to be married. I… that resonated with me, a little.” He tilts his head and looks away. “I don’t think I see marriage or dating as a necessity.”

“It’s not an inevitability,” you add.

“Yes, exactly.” He nods. “It’s not exactly the same, but when you and Yeona-saem were talking about throwing off expectations… I think I get that.”

“I see.” Good for him.

“But—I’m not asexual, or aromantic.” He looks back at you. “I figured that out.”

“You did?” you repeat, because you’re not sure what else to say.

“Yes.” He looks into your eyes, and you can’t look away long enough to figure out if he’s leaning in or not. “When I—when I’m…” He takes a breath. “When I’m with you, noona…”

Oh.

“I feel this way,” he says, softly. He lifts a hand, touches it to his own chest. “It’s been two months, but I can’t help it, I—I still feel this way.”

Your mouth opens, but you don’t know what to say. He looks… reluctant, reticent, restrained. It’s almost like he’s in pain. You want to reach out and hold the hand he’s pressing to his heart.

His eyes search yours, like he’s looking for an answer. “Do you feel it?” he whispers.

The words dive deep, strike you deep.

You can’t stop yourself, you can’t not take his hand in yours. Not with his eyes looking into yours, asking for the truth.

“Jongho.”

Carefully, tremblingly, he turns his hand over in yours and slides his fingers in between yours.

In the hushed dark of the apartment, you look at him. He looks back at you.

What is this? What are you feeling?

“Jongho,” you say again.

“Yes, noona.”

“Are you… sure?”

He blinks slowly at you, and you realize just how close he is.

“…Yes.”

Maybe that wasn’t the right question. “You… you’re an idol.”

His hand tightens around yours. “I know.”

“And I’m thirty—”

“And you’re ten years older than me,” he says. “I know.”

You gulp. Why is he so self-assured about this?

“I know that,” he repeats, with a little more urgency. “I’ve known from the beginning, noona. But… this is still the way I feel.”

“Jongho,” you can’t help asking one more time, “are you _sure_ —”

“Noona, I want to see you outside the gym like this. I want to protect you from other guys. I want to tell my manager-hyung to back off and stop being interested in you. I want—” He stops himself with a huff.

Okay. Now you’re blushing.

“Noona, please, tell me.” He leans closer, peering into your face. “I know I’m an idol, I know you’re older, I know there are so many other things out there, but—can you tell me if you feel it, too?”

You swallow.

“…I do.”

His breath catches.

“You do? You… like me too?”

“Did you say you like me?” you shoot back, feeling your face flush even more.

“I like you, noona,” he blurts, and smiles like a sunbeam.

“Oh my God.” How can he suddenly be so straightforward? You lift your free hand and shield your eyes from the sheer joy in his smile. “I’m too old for this.”

Jongho grabs your hand and pulls it away so he can beam into your face. “Noona, are you blushing?”

“Yah, take it easy.” You can’t help laughing a little at his sudden enthusiasm. “Yeona and Suhyeok are going to be back any minute.”

“It’s okay if we tell them, right?” He sits back but keeps both your hands in his.

“Tell them what?”

“That we’re… together.”

“Are we together?”

His smile fades a little. “Aren’t we?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far yet.”

“…I have.” He ducks his head a little.

“What do you mean?”

“Um, well, I want to d-date you,” he says, with a slight stutter that’s honestly adorable. “And, if it’s okay with you, noona… I’d like to tell my managers and members.”

You blink. “Is that going to be okay?”

“I don’t know, but… noona, I want you in my life,” he says, like a confession. “Please.”

God, you just want to melt. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

You squeeze his hands. “Go talk to your managers and members, and let me know what they say. Then we can decide how to proceed.”

His face lights up. “Okay. O-okay, I’ll talk to them. Thank you, noona.”

“Don’t thank me,” you say with a small laugh. “This is going to be hard, you know.”

“It’s fine,” he says firmly, edging closer to you. “You said you don’t care about societal expectations, right?”

“Yeah, but my expectations and yours are different, Jongho-yah.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll handle my side.” He sidles closer; at this point he’s almost in your lap. “I won’t burden you, noona, I promise.”

All you can do is look at his earnest face, his shining eyes, his sweet smile, and smile back. You’d never have expected this for yourself, but, oh, does it feel wonderful.

“We’re back—! Oh.”

Yeona comes to a screeching halt at the living room doorway, plastic bags swinging from her hands. Suhyeok stops behind her, looking over her head at you and Jongho curiously.

You jerk back from Jongho, and both of you turn to face them.

“…Okay, this time, I’m definitely interrupting something,” Yeona says suspiciously.

You look at Jongho. He looks back, then reaches out and takes your hand again.

“We’re dating,” he blurts.

“Jongho—!” you sputter.

He looks back at you. “We can’t tell them?”

“It’s not that.” You can feel heat flushing up your face.

“No way!” Yeona cheers, drops the bags and rushes forward to toss her arms around the two of you. “Congratulations!”

“Uh,” says Suhyeok. “Congrats, guys, but Jongho-yah, you should know that your manager’s waiting outside.”

Jongho pulls back to stare at Suhyeok. “What? Already?”

“Oh yeah,” Yeona says. “He asked about you, Y/N-ah.”

“What??” Jongho stiffens immediately. “What did he ask?”

You grab at Yeona’s arm to try and stop her, but she responds anyway: “He asked if you had a boyfriend. Guess the answer’s yes, now, right?”

Jongho stands up abruptly, face now dark. “Come on, noona.” He tugs you to your feet as well.

“What? Where?”

“We’re going to tell Manager-hyung we’re together.”

“Hey, wait, Jongho-yah—” You plant your feet, but he’s strong enough to pull you forward a few steps. “Let’s think about this and approach him later when we’re cool-headed, okay?”

He rounds on you with a huff. “What do you mean later? My manager’s interested in you! Like I told you!”

“Yeah, but I’m not going to date him,” you try and reason with him. “Don’t do anything rash right now, Jongho-yah.”

“Oh—and tomorrow’s date with Suhyeok’s colleague,” he says. “You’re going to cancel it, right?”

“Ah, poor Dongun,” Yeona says dramatically. “Tossed to the curb without a second glance.”

That does not help Jongho’s pout. “Noona.”

You let out an exasperated breath. “Yah, I didn’t even think about that yet.”

“Looks like you picked a jealous guy too, Y/N-ah,” Yeona chuckles.

You sigh and turn to her. “Yeona, are you by chance looking for a clingy boyfriend?”

“No,” she says.

“No!” says Suhyeok.

“Noona!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finally finished this beast of a fic, ugh. Literally all I wanted to write was Jongho falling in love with an older reader, but because of his personality it turned into 14k words… RIP. There will probably be an epilogue of fluff if there’s interest!


	3. outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of outtakes from when I was wrestling with this fic. I love these bits a lot (more like I love my original characters a lot, huhuhu)~

The next day’s Saturday, and you decide to treat yourself with a pre-workout smoothie at the café next to the gym. When you pick up your drink, though, you’re handed something different.

“Excuse me, this isn’t my order,” you say to the barista.

“Oh, sorry about that.” They check the receipts, then call out, “Who ordered a Muscle Beast Protein Mylkshake?”

“That’s mine.” A portly middle-aged man steps up to the counter — definitely not the kind of guy you’d imagined ordering that particular drink.

“Ah, this is yours, then,” you say, handing him the shake.

“And here’s your Strawberry Sunshine Smoothie, miss.” The barista hands you another cup. 

“Thanks.” You take your smoothie and sip happily.

“Hyung, was there a problem?” asks someone else.

The man turns around, and promptly hands the milkshake to… Jongho.

“No, no problems,” he says, giving you a polite nod.

Of course, that causes Jongho to look around. His eyes widen. “Oh — noona.”

“…Hello.” You dip your head awkwardly; your feet can’t decide whether to stay or run. 

The man looks between you two. “Who is this?” he asks Jongho.

“Ah, this is…” He trails off, but only for a moment. “This is Y/N-noonim, she’s a regular at the gym next door,” he recovers, pulling up a natural-looking smile. “Are you going to work out too now, noonim?”

“Uh, yes.” You try to smile back, but it feels slightly painful.

“By the way, this is my manager-hyung.” Jongho gestures to the man.

“Nice to meet you,” you say automatically.

“You too,” says Manager. “You’re a regular?”

“Yes.”

“Then, please look after Jongho,” he says with another dip of his head.

Eh?? “Er, um…” Why are you suddenly looking after Jongho?

“Let’s go together, noonim,” Jongho says, as if this is all completely normal.

“Okay,” is the only thing you can say, and that’s how you end up walking into the gym together with them.

“Thanks for the drive, hyung,” Jongho says.

*

* * *

“I’m joking.” Chuckling, you reach over and ruffle his hair. “Just don’t get in trouble, okay?”

He reaches up and removes your hand, still pouting. “I won’t get you in trouble.”

“I meant you, kid.” You tug at your hand.

He doesn’t let go. “I’m not a kid.”

“Oh yeah? When did you graduate high school?”

“More than two years ago.” His chin goes up.

“Two years ago.” You cluck your tongue and shake your head. “You know how old I am, Jongho-ssi?”

“…How old are you, noonim?” 

“Thirty.”

“Oh.” He blinks. “That’s not so old.”

“But still old compared to you,” you say cheerfully, and tug at your hand again.

Jongho lets go this time. “Yeona-seonsaengnim is dating Suhyeok-hyung, though. He’s only three years older than me.”

“That’s true.” What’s he getting at? “Wait, don’t tell me — you like her too??”

“No!” he protests. “You’re the one I like, noonim.”

You relax. “Okay, because I’m pretty sure Suhyeok would fight y…”

Wait a sec.

What… did he just say?

“What,” you say slowly, “did you say?”

Jongho’s face has flushed beet-red, and yet he still somehow has the temerity to say: “Can’t I?”

“Can’t you?” you repeat on a splutter, shaking your head. “ _Can’t you??_ ”

“Do you have a boyfriend already?”

“No, I — that’s not the point — ”

“Then can’t I like you?”

You’re pretty sure your jaw is hanging wide open at this point. Where the hell is this coming from? Is this some kind of TikTok prank — make a random confession to someone you’ve talked to three times? You glance around just in case someone’s secretly filming a video nearby.

“You don’t believe me.”

Jongho says it as a statement; when you return your attention to him, he’s looking at you with puppy-dog disappointment in his eyes.

“Um, no.” Your frankness just dials up his disappointment, and you scramble to put your thoughts together before his puppy eyes weaken you. “I mean, we barely know each other, and I’m nine years older than you, and —” You drop your volume. “— you’re an _idol_.”

“I know all that.” Jongho just looks at you steadily, red-faced and all. “And I know that I like you, noona.”

“You — yah, did I say you could call me noona?”

“I’ve been calling you noonim all this time,” he points out.

Okay, not the point. “Never mind. Look.” You struggle to lower your voice again. “Jongho-ssi, you know this won’t work.”

“You don’t like me?”

“I — it’s not that I don’t like you, okay, but —” A smile lifts the corner of his mouth, and you hurry to squash it. “You’re an idol, you know? You’re not allowed to date. You’re not even allowed to have crushes.”

“We’re human, too. We get crushes,” he argues.

“But are you allowed to confess? What would your manager say if he were here right now? What would your members say?”

Jongho has no response for that, just a pout that makes you want to melt despite yourself.

“Jongho-ssi. I’m flattered, I really am. And thank you for having the courage to confess. Let’s just move on from here and remain gym acquaintances, all right?” You try an encouraging smile.

“…Fine,” he says, eyes downcast.

“Okay. Good. Great.” How does one exit these kinds of conversations?? You could really use Yeona’s expertise right now. “Then… I’ll get going first —”

“We’re gym _friends_ , at least, aren’t we?” He meets your gaze again, almost defiantly.

Uh. “…Sure,” you say, though you’re really not that sure.

“Okay.” Jongho gives a stiff nod.

You nod back, equally stiff. “Well, have a nice day.”

You resist the urge to glance back as you make your escape to the cardio machines. Man, what an otherworldly experience.

You get in thirty straight minutes of cycling thanks to your preoccupation with Jongho’s confession. Before you know it, your water bottle’s empty and your legs are aching; time for a break.

You hop off the bike and head for the water fountain. You’re so concerned with trying not to seem like you’re watching out for Jongho that you bump straight into someone who’s filling up their own bottle already.

“Sorry!” You quickly bow. “My bad.”

“That’s all right.” The man bows back.

“Oh, noona!” Suhyeok appears from behind the man with a grin. “You’re here today?”

“Oh, hey, Suhyeok-ssi.” You glance around automatically for Yeona. “Yeona’s not working today, is she?”

“Eh, come on, noona, I can visit the gym without my girlfriend, can’t I?” His grin grows bigger.

You smile at his cheek. “Did you ask her whether you could start calling her your girlfriend?”

“I’ll ask her next time I see her,” he promises. “Oh, hyung —” He turns to the man. “This is Y/N-noona, she’s Yeona-ssaem’s best friend. Noona, this is… er, hyung, am I allowed to tell her your name?”

“You just call me Manager-hyung anyway,” the man says dryly, offering his hand to you.

“Right, he’s one of Ateez’s managers!” Suhyeok says. “He’s how I met Jongho.”

You shake his hand and say jokingly, “I’ll call you Manager-oppa, then.”

To your surprise, he blushes a little. “Um, okay.”

“Ooh, you made him shy,” Suhyeok says with a chuckle. “It’s because you spend all your time around boys, hyung, you need to get out more.”

“Be quiet, you punk.” Manager elbows him.

“Manager-hyung?”

Another voice makes the three of you look around, and you’re alarmed to see Jongho approaching with an inquiring look.

“You know Y/N-noona?” he asks, coming to a stop as his gaze moves between the three of you.

“Hm? No, Suhyeok just introduced us,” Manager says, puzzled.

“I liked her first,” says Jongho.

What?

“What?” says Suhyeok.

“What?” says Manager.

“I mean…” Jongho flushes.

“Jongho,” Suhyeok says, a smile slowly spreading on his face. “You… like Y/N-noona?”

“No, of course not,” you say quickly. You’re not even sure why you’re covering for Jongho, except that it feels wrong somehow to expose his schoolboy confession. And you don’t want him to get in trouble with his manager.

“Jongho?” Manager asks him.

He looks back, and repeats: “I liked her first.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know we have the same taste,” Jongho says stubbornly, even as his face turns redder and redder.

“The same taste… in women?” Suhyeok asks.

Eh???

“I wasn’t thinking anything like that,” Manager says, having moved on from puzzled to dumbfounded. “Hang on, wait — you _like_ her?”

“No,” you say loudly.

“…Yes,” says Jongho.

You nearly facepalm.

“Choi Jongho.” Manager’s tone gets stern.

“I don’t like him back!” you say quickly. “Nothing’s going to happen, Manager-oppa.”

“Why are you calling him oppa?” Jongho asks you, frowning.

You suck in a breath. “Is that really the point right now?” you hiss. “I’m saving your butt here.”

“I don’t want to be saved.” He scowls. “I want to date you.”

“Yah!” You have half a mind to leap forward and clamp a hand over his mouth.

“Are you serious, Jongho-yah?” Manager’s staring hard at Jongho. Meanwhile, Suhyeok’s mimicking eating popcorn behind his back; you send him a glare.

“Yes.”

You groan under your breath.

“She says she doesn’t like you back.”

“For now,” Jongho says.

“I’m thirty,” you interject. “I’m way too old for Jongho.”

“I like older women,” Jongho says, and flushes harder.

“So do I,” Suhyeok says cheerily. Everyone ignores him.

“What if she doesn’t come to like you back?” Manager questions.

“Then… I won’t date her,” he says, subdued.

Manager seems to think this over.

“Manager-oppa, you’re not actually considering this, are you?” you demand. “He’s your company’s idol. Isn’t this against the rules?”

He turns to you. “We do have a rule about dating,” he states. “But it’s dependent on the circumstances.” Without elaborating further, he asks next, “Has Jongho caused you any trouble? Do you want him to stop coming to this gym?”

“What?” You’re taken aback. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. Shouldn’t you tell him to stop?”

“If he does cause you any trouble, please feel free to contact me at any time.” Manager takes out a business card and hands it to you.

“Er, okay.” You take it. This is a surreal conversation.

*

* * *

“Remember how you hit on Jongho that time?”

“You better have a good reason for bringing this up again.”

“Uh, never mind then.” Maybe you shouldn’t tell Yeona, you think as you pedal furiously on your bike. K-pop idols probably don’t want their rash confessions being aired.

“Wait, now I’m curious.” Yeona puts an elbow on the bike handlebars and props her chin on her palm. “Tell me.”

You whip out your phone and snap a photo. “How can you pose like that and bike at the same time? I should send this to Suhyeok.”

“Yah, you should at least show me the pictures before you send them to people.”

“You always look fabulous anyway.” You show her the photo.

“Stop complimenting me and tell me why you brought up my cursed episode with Jongho again.”

“Cursed episode?” You laugh.

*


End file.
